tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
Fliqpy and Flippy
Debut: Eggman's new scheme Voiced by: Sabbath the Beaver Tropes * Alas, Poor Villain: He doesn't die often, and when he does it's a particular sore spot for the fanbase. To date he's died in Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Class Act, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy, Without a Hitch, Claw / Youtube Live Episode (confirmed by the creators), A Vicious Cycle and By the Seat of Your Pants. A relatively low count for a Tree Friend. Battle of the Multiverse though.... let's just say his fanbase are not very happy. * Anti-Hero: A Nominal Hero in Operation: Tiger Bomb. * Anti-Villain: Type II. * Art Evolution: The show took a while to settle on his appearance while flipped out. In his very first episode he actually looked just like normal Flippy. After that he was drawn with crooked teeth for a while, until these were finally replaced by fangs. * A Taste of Defeat: While Fliqpy usually comes up ontop whenever he flips out and goes on a mass murdering spree, there are a few instances where he actually loses. ** In "Remains to be Seen", after Fliqpy has killed the near entire cast of characters and as a zombie, has continued his rampage; Lumpy accidentally sticks a leaf blower into Zombie Fliqpy's brain which causes it to expand in size like a balloon, and with help from Zombie Toothy, he explodes. ** In "By the Seat of Your Pants" Fliqpy spends the near entirety of the episode chasing Lumpy in order to kill him. By the end of the episode Fliqpy is accidentally impaled by the top of a flagpole and has still managed to survive, what does Lumpy do? He purposfully lowers the flag causing Fliqpy's body to be dragged along with it, effectively disembowling him. ** In the Battle of the Multiverse series, he is now killed almost all the time! * Ax-Crazy: His flipped-out state is a serial killer who takes pleasure out of killing others. * Badass Adorable: Flippy can still put up a pretty tough fight even when he isn't flipped, as we see in Double Whammy. * Bears Are Bad News: Flippy actually plays with this trope, being one of the nicest characters in his normal state. However, when he does flip out, he becomes an Ax-Crazy serial killer. * Beary Friendly: His good side plays this straight as an arrow, being gentle, helpful, and caring. * Berserk Button: Anything that reminds Flippy of war can turn him into Fliqpy. * Beware the Nice Ones: Flippy is one of the sweetest characters on the show, just as long as he doesn't turn into Fliqpy... He also kills Flaky in "Happy Trails Part 2" after she accidentally pops the raft with her quills. It's noticeably the first time he has intentionally killed someone when not in Fliqpy mode. * Blood Knight: It's apparent that as Fliqpy, he really enjoys his kills. * Bruiser with a Soft Center: Fliqpy is a scary, murderous bear, but is a big softie in his "Flippy" persona. * Conservation of Ninjutsu: In "Double Whammy" an army of evil Flippys and a army of good Flippys are much less resistant than the originals. * Creepy Shadowed Undereyes: He gets a noticeable eyeshadow whenever he goes into Fliqpy mode. * Curtains Match the Window: While he normally has black Pac-Man-like eyes like the rest of the tree folk, he gains green eyes when he flips out, which is a darker shade than his light green fur. * Cute and Psycho: Flippy is a cute and kind bear, but his Fliqpy self is completely insane. * Dark and Troubled Past: We aren't given too many specifics about his actual time in the W.A.R. until Operation: Tiger Bomb where it was revealed that the first time he flips out was after killing his teammates by accident and having to hide in one of their corpses to survive. * Death Glare: Fliqpy's default face whenever he isn't having a Slasher Smile. * The Determinator: Fliqpy seems to try to kill Lumpy more obsessively than he does with the other characters, and goes to great lengths to do, the biggest examples being: "Remains to be Seen", "Hear Today Gone Tomorrow", and "By The Seat Of Your Pants", and in all of those episodes, he dies while Lumpy manages to survive. * Demonic Possession: Fliqpy possesses Cub's bike in "A Vicious Cycle" after being struck by lightning holding it. * Evil Laugh: Fliqpy has a normally deep one, though he uses a more raspy variant in Party Animal. * Evil Sounds Deep: Fliqpy's voice is much deeper than Flippy's. * Expy: Of Rambo. In his first appearance, his kills mirror that of Rambo. * Eye Scream: Flaky stabs him in the eye in "Without a Hitch", suffering from her own Sanity Slippage due to remembering her various deaths at his hands (keep in mind that he never flips out in the episode whatsoever). This leads to him getting hit by a truck. * Fangs Are Evil: One of Fliqpy's main distinguishing features are that his mouth is full of fangs. * Green and Mean: He has green fur, but he'll only be mean if he turns into Fliqpy. * Hair-Trigger Temper: Anything that reminds Flippy of war will trigger his evil side. * Heavy Sleeper: As seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. In the former, Lifty and Shifty drop a vase on the floor, accidentally turn on the TV, tie him up, and drive a forklift around his house, and he doesn't even stir until they try to steal his cookies and drop a crumb on the floor. * Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: Wears no pants. * Helicopter Blender: In Hear Today Gone Tomorrow, he, along with Cuddles, is accidentally shredded by his helicopter. * Improvised Weapon: Fliqpy has a knack for transforming nearby objects into lethal weapons, such as a movie projector, a propeller blade, a rose, a straw, and even a Christmas cookie. * Jekyll & Hyde: Flippy and Fliqpy are complete polar opposites of each other, yet Flippy is the only character who can hold his own in a fight with Fliqpy. * Karma Houdini: While Flippy often dies, the same can't be said for Fliqpy. * Karma Houdini Warranty: Fliqpy and Flippy do occasionally get killed, they are more likely to survive. In Battle of the Multiverse though, Fliqpy is much of a punching bag as the other characters. In the very first episode of the series have him sliced by Sonic. * Karmic Death: ** In Remains to be Seen, Fliqpy first gets killed when he rams his truck to a tree, killing himself and everyone near him. Then he becomes a zombie and dies again when he gets his brain stuck to a leaf blower and a zombified Toothy bites his brain, causing it to explode. ** Also happens in By the Seat of Your Pants, when he attacks Lumpy, only for him to bounce off of Lumpy's shortened skin (used as a swim trunk) and be impaled by a flagpole (which he survives), where he then attempts to climb out of it, only to be roped down by Lumpy, disemboweling and killing him. Thus, Lumpy is now considered the third character to intentionally kill Flippy (the first be the zombified Toothy, and, indirectly, Flaky, though the latter killed him while he was not flipped out). ** In a rare case of Flippy (and not Fliqpy) suffering this, Happy Trails Pt 2 has him get shot into the sun along with Handy and Sniffles after murdering Flaky over an honest mistake and then tossing Lumpy out to lighten the rocket's load. ** Battle of the Multiverse seems to hate Fliqpy. * Knife Nut: A bowie knife is his iconic killing tool; not that he needs it. * The Millstone: In Operation: Tiger Bomb, he's singlehandedly responsible for the deaths of his teammates and the mission going to hell in a handbasket... until he flips out for what is implied to be the first time and cleans house. * Mood-Swinger: While this is not his disorder, and merely triggered by his Berserk Button, he can go from heartwarmingly friendly one minute to a cold-blooded killer the next. * Nice Guy: As Flippy, he's a sweet-natured and friendly guy. * Obliviously Evil: Flippy never knew that he was killing other Tree Friends until Double Whammy. * Pet the Dog: ** In Party Animal, he doesn't purposely kill Flaky despite killing everyone else around him (although this is possibly due to her having an allergy), and probably doesn't kill her in Random Acts of Silence either. This is often seen as either an Relationship Writing Fumble or Fanservice from the creators for the most popular Fan-Preferred Couple. ** One of the most famous example is in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" in the episode, Fliqpy tries to shred Lumpy with his helicopter, he then imagines a familiar scene of his good self riding his unicorn, and cries before flipping back and deciding to save Lumpy. * Perpetual Smiler: Fliqpy is always seen with a Slasher Smile on his face. * Plot Allergy: Venison, in the episode "Party Animal". * Real Men Wear Pink: Besides collecting weapons in his bunker-house, he likes flowers, tea parties, pink penguins and unicorns. * Recurring Riff: Typically, when Flippy is triggered enough to start killing, his transformation is triggered by a quite literal Recurring Riff: a low, descending guitar tone and background sounds of warfare. * The Rival: Fliqpy seems to be one to Lumpy. As the former seems to hunt him down more obsessively while the latter is responsible for a big portion of his Karmic Deaths. Their "rivalry" comes to head in several episodes. Though this might veer towards more as an Unknown Rival, as Lumpy always attacks out of self-defense. ** In the episodes: "Keepin' it Reel"note , "A Vicious Cycle"note , and "In Over Your Hedge"note Fliqpy is able to kill him. ** However, in the episodes: "Remains to be Seen"note , "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow"note , "Double Whammy"note , and most famously in "By the Seat of Your Pants"note , Lumpy reigns victorious over him (or is at least able to survive his encounter). *** Despite this however, Lumpy's relationship with regular Flippy seems to be positive — except in "Jumping The Shark", where Flippy along with Sniffles and Handy throw him out of their desert-island escape-rocket when viewing him as The Load. Their rocket ends up crashing into the sun while Lumpy is none the wiser. Also in "Without a Hitch", where Lumpy accidentally runs over Flippy in the dark highway. * Scary Librarian: In Random Acts of Silence, he only lives up to the "scary" part of it when he flips out. * Shell-Shocked Veteran: His post-traumatic stress disorder had manifested itself into both schizophrenia (having hallucinations of his evil self and of many versions of himself and his evil self going into battle) and Split Personality (he becomes an entirely different person when something reminds him of war and he doesn't remember the things he's done as his other self either). * Ship Tease: Taking the show's standards into account, he is this with Flaky, particularly "Lesser of Two Evils" on both parts and "Without A Hitch" on Flippy's part. In his flipped out state in "Lesser of Two Evils", "Random Acts of Silence" and "Double Whammy" Flaky is the only character he doesn't kill. In fact, she snapped him out of his flipped out state once with her screams. Not that he hasn't ever killed her, however. He's murdered her in his debut, even. * Slasher Smile: Fliqpy's mouth is always glued in this sort of evil grin. * Split Personality: He's a kind guy in Flippy mode, and an insane murderer in Fliqpy mode. * Super Mode: As of recently, Flippy can trigger Fliqpy mode on the word go, as seen in "Random Acts of Silence" * Super Strength: He once stopped the blades of a biplane with his bare hands during a flip-out. * Taking You with Me: Fliqpy manages to pull this off in Remains to be Seen, driving his truck straight into the Tree Friends, killing himself in the progress. * Trauma Button: Has many relating to war that will cause his flip-outs; some examples being popping sounds, fire, sharp objects, and gunshot-like noises. * Villain Protagonist: Though not intentionally, once Flippy flips out, he kills other characters without remorse or mercy. * Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: PTSD is a devastating mental illness, and it's very easy to feel sorry for Flippy, even though he has the second-highest kill count in the series. * Would Hit a Girl: Would kill one, in fact. He's killed Flaky, Giggles and a few others on occasion. * Would Hurt a Child: Aside from killing the other characters who are ostensibly children, he kills Cub in "Flippin' Burgers". The creators also implied that Fliqpy killed him at the end of "A Vicious Cycle". Category:Character pages